Ice Cream Melts In The Sun
by TrashSmutShipperGuy65
Summary: Just a bit of light hearted Baked Alaska (YangxNeo) fluff. It may turn smutty or horror later on, I haven't decided, and this is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

"Ice Cream Melts In The Sun"

 _A RWBY Fanfiction By TrashSmutShipperGuy65_

 _And just like that, I am back! This is my latest story, titled Ice Cream Melts In The Sun. This is just a bit of light Baked Alaska (YangxNeo) fluff. I hope you enjoy!_

It was 11:23 in the morning. Vale beach was packed with people, all hoping to top up their tan in the summer sun. Yang Xiao Long was among them, clad only in a bright yellow bikini top and matching pants. The blonde brawler lay, eyes closed, on a towel she had laid out on a flat rock, known as Tucker's Rock by the locals, overlooking the coast. The view was beautiful, as ships trundled by on their way into Vale docks. Little did Yang know this day was about to get far more interesting…

Less than a mile up the coast, a woman was sat in a café with an ice cream in one gloved hand, and her scroll in the other. Neo was feeling especially mischievous today. She had always been like that. She wouldn't say she was a bad bitch, but more of a moderately mean young lady. And this lady was about to have some fun…

Back at Tucker's Rock, Yang felt her scroll go off, vibrating quickly. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body. She really should stop keeping it in such explicit areas… Yang checked the display, reading the number to herself in her head. She didn't recognise it, but the area code wasn't Vale. Mistral, if she remembered correctly. She swiped right, and read the message.

" _Hello there you feisty little thing. I miss you. Remember the night we "danced" together? I think its time we met up again. Meet me at Leandro's coffee and ice cream bar in 5 minutes."_

Leandro's? It wasn't a place Yang was familiar with. A quick Sqoogle search later, and Yang was on her way, clad in her Bikini, with her towel wrapped around her waist. She kept her body in very good condition, and drew some very lustful looks from passers-by as she walked, swaying her hips, into the centre of Vale.

5 Minutes later, Yang arrived at the bar. It was a clean, crisply designed building, decorated in colours of pink, white and light blue. A man with a ginger beard and glasses was serving ice cream out the front. Yang scanned her eyes around, looking for whoever it was who had messaged her. She recognised no-one immediately, so just stood there, kinda awkwardly, until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Yang spun round, and found herself gazing into a pair of eyes, considerably lower than her own, with a pink iris and a brown iris. Those eyes, she did recognise…

Her scroll vibrated, and she read:

" _Hey there! So nice to meet an old flame again!"_

Yang smirked inwardly at the pun. But she was trying very hard to maintain an external look of pure hatred and anger. That was, until she felt another tap on her body, this one in a slightly more intimate position, on the inside of her thigh. Neo seemed to be enjoying playing with her parasol, as a grin snuck across the diminutive assassin's face. Yang swung a punch at the little woman, but Neo sidestepped it easily and gracefully, and Yang was rewarded for her aggression with a swift rap from Neo's parasol on her left buttock. By now, the little confrontation had drawn a small crowd, but Yang flashed a glare at the group, and growled "what you lookin at?"

Yang's scroll vibrated again in her left jacket pocket. She quickly checked the screen, and read the message from Neo in her head:

" _Now then, that wasn't very nice"_ it said.

"What do you expect? Last time we met, you tried to kill me!" said Yang, her voice highly strung and incredulous.

There was a pause, as Neo typed out her next message, then Yang's scroll went off again:

" _Ah, you had fun really, admit it. Besides, I'm glad you dressed for the occasion. Very impressive."_

Yang's eyes shot down to her ample breasts, barely covered by her bikini top, then back to the woman standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?!" Yang exclaimed. Although Yang's expression was one of outrage and surprise, inside, Yang was burning with desire and lust. She felt her womanhood grow moist, and at the very thought of what the woman in front of her was capable of, Yang felt herself grow weak at the knees.

Neo seemed to sense this, and quickly tapped out another message:

" _Excited to see me are we?"_

Despite Yang's burning hatred for the woman standing in front of her, and what she had tried to do, she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of affection for the wry humour of the ice-cream woman.

"So what you want with me?" said Yang suggestively, adjusting her towel so that it exposed more of her toned legs and thighs.

Again came that gentle tapping as Neo typed on her scroll, then:

" _I don't know about you, but I feel like some ice cream. Then, I might go sunbathing. I've just bought some new beachwear…"_

"Alright, but any funny stuff, I'll break your legs, got it?" replied Yang.

All she got was a gentle nod and a grin from Neo, before Neo turned and headed into the restaurant, with Yang in tow.

-1 Hour Of Ice Cream Later-

Yang paced impatiently as she waited for Neo to emerge from the beachside changing rooms. They had finished their ice cream at the restaurant, before strolling down to the beach together, Neo asking questions about Yang on her scroll, Yang replying verbally. Yang didn't know why she was telling this woman, her enemy, all about herself, or why she was even spending time with her without trying to apprehend her, but she had a gut feeling about this one. That this one, perhaps, was a keeper, and she might just get some action from someone other than Blake tonight…

Yang's train of thought was broken as Neo emerged from the changing rooms in her new beachwear clothes, or as Yang noticed immediately, her lack thereof.

"You're… You're Naked!" Yang spluttered. Not that Yang minded. In fact, she was rather enjoying the view. Neo's body was toned, with curves in all the right places, and her moderate breasts swelled beautifully into her chest, on an otherwise lithe and athletic frame. Neo's hands darted behind her back, and retrieved her scroll from…where? Yang didn't even care. Her scroll buzzed, and she flipped it open to read the message.

"I like to get an even tan all over… I hope that's OK with you… ;)"

Yang had a massive nosebleed then.

 _Dum Dum DAAAAAAAAA! To Be Continued!_

 _Anyway, this was my second work on this account, I hope you guys enjoyed a little more than my last work, I think this one appeals a bit more eh? Anyway, all comments or reviews are appreciated. Until next time!_

 _Love 3_

 _Trashy_


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Cream Melts In The Sun

A RWBY Fanfiction by TrashSmutShipperGuy65

Chapter 2

 _So here it is guys, the long awaited second chapter! Enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing it!_

 _-Love, Trashy_

After a few hours, Yang decided she was, in fact, perfectly comfortable with the situation presented to her. Neo, still clad only in her birthday suit, was happy and relaxed as she lay sunbathing. Although having not made a sound except for the gentle clicking of her manicured nails against her scroll, Neo wasn't unsettling Yang at all.

Being the useless lesbian she was, Yang had had to run into a nearby store to grab tissues for her constant nosebleeds, as she allowed her brain to run wild with desire and dirty thoughts. So, they both just lay there, Neo stark naked and Yang in a scanty yellow bikini, working on their tans, neither even thinking about fighting.

After about 3 hours, Yang had drifted off to sleep, but was awoken by that now oh-so-familiar tapping of Neo on her scroll. Seconds later, Yang's scroll vibrated, sending a shudder of pleasure through her whole body. Yang reached down into her panties, and, feeling they were soaked, pulled out her scroll. Wiping off the screen, she red the message Neo had sent her:

"I'm getting very hot and bothered. ;) Want to get an ice-cream? XXX"

Yang rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Alright, I could use some refreshment. But you're buying!".

Neo only smiled at this, and, taking Yang's hand, pulled her into the changing room, where they both pulled on their normal clothes.

After a short stroll, and 15 "unsatisfactory" ice cream shops later, Neo finally found a parlour that was to her liking. Painted in bright shades of white and pink, the parlour was spotless. Neo walked in and nodded to the waiter. He seemed to understand, and, to Yang's surprise, began ushering the other customers out, telling them that they would be compensated with free ice cream the next time they visited. He also began pulling the blinds down. He then walked into where Yang assumed was the kitchen, and closed the door behind him with a soft click as the door locked.

Yang was stupefied for a second, as the situation dawned on her. She was locked in an ice cream parlour, with a psychomaniac killer who worked for the most notorious criminal in Vale. But she didn't have long to ponder the issue. Her scroll vibrated again, now in her left jacket pocket, and as she flipped it open to read the message, she almost dropped it in surprise.

"Now we are going to have some fun together. Don't worry. Ive checked with the kitty. It's good. I have her permission."

Blake had let Neo do this? Yang was now scared more than intrigued. But she didn't have time to feel scared for much longer. Before she could react, Neo had kicked her in the chest, sending her flying across the room, landing of her back on a table in the middle of the parlour. Neo whipped out two sets off handcuffs from inside her jacket, and clipped them onto Yang's wrists and the underside of the table, restraining her. Neo ran her parasol along Yang's toned legs, up her stomach, and between her breasts, covered by the thin layer of fabric that was her top, before stopping to rest her blade on Yang's throat. She quickly tapped out something on her scroll, and held it up for Yang to read.

"This is where the fun begins, little flame ;)"


End file.
